Sensors may be used in different situations (such as medical, environment, and other situations) to take measurements over time. In certain cases, the measurements may yield a relatively large volume of data, which may be difficult to analyze. Techniques may be used to process (such as store, utilize, and/or analyze) large volumes of data.